cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial America
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Strength, Unity, & Justice" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "The Swanee River" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || Imperial Empire of Florida |- |'Capital' || Gainesville |- |'Official Languages' || English, French |- |'Government' • King • Queen | Monarchy C. Allen None |- |'Team' || Maroon |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || MDC |- |'Religion' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | May 26, 2007 |- |'Area' • Cyber Nations • Total | 184.070 miles diameter (CN) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military • Cyber Nations | Abt.74,800,041 Citizens 1,616 Soldiers 5,109 Supporters |- |'National Animal' |Flamingo |- |'Tax Rate' || 28% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual | $79.06 |- |Literacy Rate: | 40.2% |- |'Currency' || Dollar ($) |- | Resources • Connected | Lumber & Silver Cattle, Iron, Marble, Pigs Spices, Sugar, Water, Wheat |- |'Bonus Resources' || Fast Food |} The Floridian Empire, or Empire de Floridian, is a small nation that is centrally located in Gainesville. Gainesville is also the capital of the Floridian Empire. It's former capital and central location was Floridian Empire. The Floridian Empire is a monarchy, ruled by King Allen. The Empire is made up seven states, four dominions, and a colony. The Floridian Empire is currently a member of the Maroon Defense Coalition. It if formerly a member of the Global Organization Of Republics, the New Pacific Order, the Pandemic Alliance of Nations, and the Notorious Freedom League. The nation has a good sized lumber and silver industry. The nation currently imports cattle and pigs from Kitten; aluminum and fish from the Kingdom of Ireland; water and iron from marmartoo; marble and wheat from Palia; and spices and sugar from the Hadethan Empire. = History = Founding of an Empire (May 2007) On May 26, the Floridian Empire was founded by King Allen. In the founding in made it's government a monarchy and the government began printing dollars as the currency. On the morning of May 27, the infrastructure levels and technological levels of the nation jumped and so did the military size and population. This was all from aid sent by Slaybackia to help the Floridian Empire. Later that day, the nation joined the Global Organization Of Republics. On May 30 King Allen made one the most controversial changes in the Empire. Instead of celebrating Christmas on December 25, as most nations, he moved the holiday to May 14, saying that it is the actual date, or closest to the actual date, of Jesus' birth date. Many of the nation's Christians were in strong opposition to the change. On May 30 at 11:04 PM EST the nation of Blazetopia attacked the Floridian Empire. Their attack was by accident and peace was officially accepted on the morning of May 31 at about 6 AM EST. This became known as the Seven Hour War. Colonial Age (June 2007) On June 1 the Empire left the Global Organization Of Republics. On June 3 the Floridian Empire joined the New Pacific Order. On June 7, Miami International went on lockdown. Reports had come in that explosions were heard in the airport. President Slayback mobilized his army to the airport, knowing that one of his best diplomats was there. Twelve Slaybackian citizens, who had just arrived, were also in the airport. Soon it was confirmed that an explosion did occur. Following the explosion, Floridian forces stormed the airport in an attempt to find survivors and other bombers or bombs. Most of the airport was rescued, except for the main area, where a second bomb went off in the hotel above. The forces were ordered out of the building and following this command, the hotel collapsed in on the main area. One of the four bombers tried to escape by car but was stopped. The other three all died. In the end at least forty people died, four of those deaths were Slaybackian. Also the diplomat almost died when one the bombers attempted to escape the airport with the diplomat. At first it was thought that the diplomat was dead, but he was actually able to survive. On June 9, two colonies were successfully established. One of those colonies being Lunar Florida on the moon. The other colony was closer to home, on the island of New Providence in the Bahamas. This became the Colony of New Providence Island. In the days following the establishment of the colonies, Floridian relations with Slaybackia became hostile. President Slayback ordered the military to storm the Floridian embassy and take the Floridians hostage. In reaction to this, King Allen arrested all Slaybackians in the Floridian Empire, though he did not storm the Slaybackian embassy. The Floridian Empire declared war on the Empire of Britonia on June 10 to help another NPO nation. On June 11, the hostages in Slaybackia and all Floridians in Slaybackia were flown back to the Empire. At the same time all Slaybackians in Florida were flown to Slaybackia. Once the planes landed, King Allen cut relations to Slaybackia and announced that no Slaybackians would be allowed into the Floridian Empire. The King then shut down the Slaybackian embassy. On June 12, the Empire left the New Pacific Order. Later that day, the Empire joined the Pandemic Alliance of Nations. On June 13, the Empire withdrew forces from the Empire of Britonia and declared peace. On June 16, the King made the changed the Colony of New Providence Island into a dominion do to it's growing in population. On June 16, the King signed the Triple Partition Pact with Slaybackia and Navalain. Following the signing, the Empire re-opened it's borders to Slaybackia and opened their embassy back up. On the morning of June 17, the Floridian Empire left the Pandemic Alliance of Nations. Later that day, the Empire joined the Notorious Freedom League. This also led to preparations to move to the Brown trading sphere, so the economy temporarily dropped. On June 19, the Floridian Empire made it's move to the Brown sphere. On June 22, the Floridian Empire made major changes. It moved the capital to Gainesville. Not only that, but the King literally moved the nation. The nation's citizens and government all left the southern Floridian Peninsula and headed for the new lands of the Floridian Empire. The Empire though, knew that it would eventually regain the southern areas in time. Miami-Dade county, in-which the former capital, Floridian Empire, had Floridian troops and some citizens remaining there to keep that particular county under the Empire's control. The King's residence remained in the Royal Palace in Coral Gables, but he also obtained a home in the new capital. Also the embassies remained in Coral Gables. On June 24, with the signing of the Peru Pact with New Arundel, the Empire gained a new dominion, this one in South America. The new dominion was called Bolívar and it's capital became the city of La Paz. On June 25, the Empire moved to the Maroon Trading Sphere. Later that day the Empire left NFL and joined the Maroon Defense Coalition. On June 26, a Third Dominion was formed. It was named Monteribia, a took up the former nations of Montenegro and Serbia. Then following the founding of Monteribia, Normarkenland was formed as a Dominion. Then another Dominion was founded, Kumanen, also known as the Oil Dominion. It took over Yemen, Oman, Qatar, UAE, and Kuwait. The next day, the Dominion expanded into Saudi Arabia and Iran. The Floridian Empire Now Floridian Empire is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 32 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Floridian Empire work diligently to produce Silver and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Floridian Empire will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Floridian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Floridian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Floridian Empire. The government of Floridian Empire has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Floridian Empire will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. = Foreign Relations = Main Article: Floridian Empire Foreign Relations Allies * New Arundel * Slaybackia * Strongbadia = Government = King The whole Empire and it's colonies/dominions are all fully ruled by C. Allen the current King of the Floridian Empire. He controls every part of the nation himself. Though he does have advisers who make up a council. Council of Advisers The Council of Advisers, or Conseil de Conseillers, is a group of people who work as advisers to the King on how to manage the Empire. They have no significance in the government, except for the chance to influence, due to the fact that the King is the government. Council Members * Agricultural Adviser''(Conseiller Agricole)'' - Margaret Fox * Commerce Adviser''(Conseiller de Commerce)'' - Nicholas Robbins * Defense Adviser''(Conseiller de Défense)'' - Mark Schwarz * Development Adviser''(Conseiller de Développement)'' - Karl Martins * Education Adviser''(Conseiller d'Éducation)'' - Hildegarde Gluant * Energy Adviser''(Conseiller d'Énergie)'' - Kenneth Layton * Environmental Adviser''(Conseiller de L'environnement)'' - Judy Newton * Finance Adviser''(Conseiller de Finance)'' - Wilhelm Kline * Labor Adviser''(Conseiller de La main-d'œuvre)'' - Winston Rodam * Legal Adviser''(Conseiller juridique)'' - Robert Prescott * Security Adviser''(Conseiller de Sécurité)'' - Charles Clouseau * Services Adviser''(Conseiller de Services)'' - Milton Wayland * Transportation Adviser''(Conseiller de Transport)'' - Thomas Rose * Relations Adviser''(Conseiller de Relations)'' - Georgia Watcher * Veterans Adviser''(Conseiller de Vétérans)'' - William Woods = Military = The Floridian Military is made up of five groups. They are the Army, Air Force, Special Ops, Coast Guard, and Colonial Guard. The Floridian Army is the main part of the nation's military. The army is main offensive and defensive part of the military. The Floridian Air Force, at the moment is not used or recognized as an official division of the military. The main reason for this is because no aircraft have been produced by the Floridian Empire. The Floridian Special Ops (FSO) is the army used by the Floridian Empire for internal operations, like stopping violent protests or patrolling cities. The FSO also does foreign operations like hostage rescues. The fifth of the military is the Coast Guard. The Coast Guard mainly patrols the nation's waters and waterways. The last group is the Colonial Guard. The Colonial Guard is actually mostly separate from the main military. It's duty is to protect and defend the dominions of the Empire. The Colonial Guard does not protect or defend Lunar Florida, due to it having it's on separate military. List of Wars Main Article: Wars of the Floridian Empire * vs. Blazetopia (May 30 - May 31, 2007) * vs. Empire of Britonia (June 10 - ) = Administrative Divisions = The administrative divisions of the Floridian Empire are used for addresses. Other than this, they have no purpose due to the nation being a monarchy. The Empire is made up of seven states, those being: The Floridian Empire is made up of twenty-eight counties, those being: *Alabama *Arkansas *Florida *Georgia *Louisiana *Mississippi *South Carolina Colonies & Dominions The colonies and dominions are also considered divisions of the Empire. Within the dominions there are further administrative divisions. Colonies * Lunar Florida, which is located on the moon. Dominions * New Providence, with the capital of Nassau; and administers all Caribbean islands that are under Floridian rule, as specified by the Triple Partition Pact. * Bolívar, with the capital of La Paz; and administers all South American areas that are under Floridian rule. Those areas are all of Bolivia and the areas specified by the Peru Pact. * Monteribia, with the capital of Belgrade; and administers all Balkan areas that are under Floridian rule. Those areas are all of Montenegro and Serbia. * Normarkenland, with the capital of Copenhagen; and administers all Scandinavian areas that are under Floridian rule. Those areas are all of Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland. * Kumanen, with the capital of Abu Dhabi; and administers all Middle Eastern areas that are under Floridian rule. Those areas are all of the U.A.E., Yemen, Oman, Qatar, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Iran, Jordan, Israel, Palestine, Lebanon, and Syria. = National Holidays = * King's Day - January 8 - Celebration of the King's birthday * Empire Day - May 26 - Celebration of the day the Empire was founded * Expansion Day - June 9 - Celebration of the beginning of the colonial age and building of dominions Though not listed above, all major Christian and Jewish holidays are also national holidays in the Floridian Empire. Category:Floridian EmpireCategory:Nations